Eu sou assim
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Eles sempre foram felizes. Ele temia o amor e ela não sabia disso. Fic baseada na música Eu sou assim da Luiza Possi.


**Resumo:** Eles sempre foram felizes. Ele temia o amor e ela não sabia disso. Fic baseada na música "Eu sou assim" da Luiza Possi.

**Sobre a fic:** Ih! Ferrou... acho que vou levar apunhaladas depois dessa. Bom, eu vi a música e achei que era totalmente L/T. Aí eu começei a escrever a fic. Só que no meio do caminho, eu resolvi que não queria fazer mais uma L/T, já que **todas** as minhas fics são desse shipper. Aí eu resolvi fazer uma do Sirius com alguém. Ia inventar uma personagem, mas lembrei que a Marlene existe! Não me matem... rsrsrsrs

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus, infelizmente. Quem dera se fossem.

* * *

**Eu sou assim**

Ele não olhava mais para ela. Parecia que nada mais importava, que o amor que viveram não passara de um amor de adolescentes sem importância. Tudo o que viveram, para ele, desapareceu em um passe de mágica. Ele tinha esquecido. Não era possível!

No seu sexto mês de namoro, ela dissera que o amava e ele foi embora. Sim, ela tinha errado. Não devia ter dito algo assim, com tanta certeza. Sabia que isso o assustaria. Mas errou e fez essa besteira. Pensou que ele tinha mudado, quando começaram a namorar, mas estava errada. Ele sempre foi o mesmo e nunca mudaria.

_Eu não sou  
__Como você viu  
__Eu não sei dizer  
__O que você pediu_

Não. Amor era muito. Ela era muito especial, era linda e tudo mais. Mas... Amor? Será que estava preparado para dizer algo como "eu te amo" para uma garota? Não... Não estava.

Aquilo o assustava. E quando ela disse que o amava, não soube o que dizer. Disse um simples "obrigado" e foi embora. Era burro, estúpido! Ele terminou com as esperanças dela, com tudo o que tiveram durante aqueles seis meses... E estavam felizes. Até que ela disse aquelas três palavras. Elas o assombram, navegam na sua mente constantemente e não o deixam em paz.

Mas aqueles olhos... Os olhos brilhantes dela, antes de dizer aquelas palavras, o sorriso perfeito, o beijo maravilhoso, o toque dela em sua pele. Tudo estava perfeito! E ela estragou o momento com aquelas palavras. Por quê? Ele não sabia que tinha tanto pavor delas. Nunca namorara alguém por tanto tempo. O máximo fora um mês.

Mas... Ele gostava dela. Sentia algo muito diferente por ela, do que sentiu pelas outras que namorou. E olha que foram muitas.

Já não sabia mais como agir quando ela passava por perto. Simplesmente ignorava, fingia que não a via. Mas ele sentia o olhar triste dela sobre ele. E isso o machucava. Não mais do que machucava a ela. Sim, ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Suas amigas já lhe haviam dado milhares de broncas por causa disso, e seus amigos também. Não queria estragar a vida dela, mas aquilo fora demais.

Ele não entendeu como conseguiu temer tanto aquelas malditas três palavras. Não tinha como alguém ter medo delas. Seria pelo medo de ter um compromisso realmente sério, com direito à vários "eu te amo" durante o dia, toda vez que se beijavam, se encontravam, toda vez que saíam juntos ou que faziam algo que agradava o outro? Sim... seria por causa disso. Ele tinha medo dessa vida. Muito medo.

Para ele sempre foi oi, beijo, tchau. Ou então um namorico rápido para ver a garota o exibindo como um troféu. Era divertido na maioria das vezes, e ele sempre as via chorando depois que terminavam. Eram raras as garotas que não choravam na frente dele. Seguravam e viravam as costas, para depois chorar copiosamente quando virava o corredor. A maioria chorava na frente dele e depois implorava para que ele a perdoasse seja lá por que, e que voltasse com ela.

Ela não chorou quando virou o corredor. Ela não implorou para que ele a perdoasse por ter dito aquilo. Mas ela o olhava com aqueles olhos tristes. Aquilo era tortura!

Sim, ela o torturava. O torturava com o olhar triste, com a sua falta de apetite, com seu olhar vago durante as aulas, com seus textos dramáticos publicados no jornal da escola, com seus desenhos sombrios feitos quando deveria estudar, com a falta do entusiasmo cotidiano quando conversava com as amigas e com suas notas baixas. Ela simplesmente parara de viver. Aquilo não podia ser assim. Era horrível!

Depois daquela noite, eles nunca mais se falaram. E ambos tinham mudado suas vidas completamente.

_Mas a vida dá voltas  
__Ela sempre dá  
__E tudo pode mudar  
_Então deixe assim

Se encontraram no Salão Comunal. Trocaram olhares demorados. Ela tinha olhos tristes e ele, preocupados.

Ela ainda queria falar com ele, mas sua atitude não mudaria. Ficaria calada, por mais que estivesse triste. Não falaria com ele. Nem com seus amigos. Ficaria no canto dela com as suas amigas. Mas não disfarçaria o seu sentimento.

Seu mundo caiu quando a troca de olhares foi quebrada por ele, que seguia para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. E ela fez o mesmo com suas amigas. Caminhou calada, sentindo os olhares preocupados das garotas sobre ela. Não ligou e nem se preocupou em sorrir. Elas sabiam muito bem que estava triste. Presenciavam seus lamentos todas as noites, enxugavam suas lágrimas, a abraçavam quando pedia e davam conselhos a todo momento. E ela os seguia na risca.

Não falava com ele, demonstrava seu sentimento, mas sem chorar, fazia-o sentir-se culpado, mas sem faze-lo sofrer muito e assim por diante. Elas eram vingativas. Mas ela não saberia vingar-se de um modo tão... Cruel, estando nesse estado.

No meio do caminho, sentiu uma mão sob seu ombro. Parou de caminhar. Conhecia aquele toque melhor que ninguém. Suas amigas prenderam a respiração.

- Podem ir. Alcanço vocês depois.

Não disseram nada e foram embora. Ela se virou e encarou os olhos dele.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei...

Ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela de um modo amigável, e a conduziu para a torre norte. O caminho foi completamente silencioso, cortado pelo som dos sapatos do casal ecoando tristemente pelos corredores. Chegaram lá, e ela sentou-se no peitoral da varanda, sabendo que, se caísse, o feitiço a jogaria de volta para cima. Ele ficou encostado na porta admirando-a. Os cabelos longos e lisos que se agitavam com o vendo, seguindo a mesma coreografia das árvores ali perto, a pele alva levemente avermelhada por causa do frio e os pés cruzados numa tentativa de se equilibrar, balançavam para frente e para trás. Deu passos lentos até o lado dela e viu seus olhos castanhos brilharem com a luz do sol.

Sorriu de leve com a lembrança do seu primeiro beijo, que fora ali, naquele local, com as mesmas condições. Só que estava calor.

_Ela estava lá, pensando na vida, quando ele a viu pelo Mapa do Maroto e foi até lá. Quase a fez cair devido ao susto que levou quando anunciou a sua chegada, com uma bela frase machista que ele sempre soltava nos piores momentos. Uma bela..._

_- Pensando em mim, McKinnon? _

_- Ai, Black, assim me mata de susto! - Ela disse, depois de se desequilibrar um pouco._

_- Desculpa._

_- O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Dando uma volta..._

_- Mentiroso._

_- Fiquei sabendo que estava aqui, e vim ver se estava tentando se matar..._

_- Não sei se você sabe, mas tem um feitiço que, se eu fizer assim... - Ela se jogou e o maroto foi até a janela, à tempo de vê-la sendo jogada para cima novamente como em uma cama elástica. - Eu sou jogada de volta - disse após conseguir se sentar novamente. - Se alguém quiser se matar pulando de uma torre não vai ajudar em nada._

_Ele sorriu. Estava linda, como sempre._

_-Eu adoro quando você fica se achando esperta._

_- Quer dizer que eu não sou esperta, Black? - Ela desceu do peitoral da varanda e se aproximou perigosamente dele._

_- Não. Longe de mim dizer algo desse tipo._

_- É... Eu acho bom, porque de boba eu não tenho nada. _

_Estava realmente próxima dele. Ele passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela._

_- Está me ameaçando?_

_- Pode-se dizer que sim._

_- E o que pretende fazer?_

_- Nada em mente?_

_-Ah, sei lá... - Ele fez de desentendido._

_- Então tá. Quando descobrir, me avisa. - Ela fez menção de sair de lá, mas o maroto a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para um beijo._

_- Você descobre rápido - observou Marlene, entre um beijo e outro._

- Lembrando de quê?

- Do nosso beijo aqui.

Os olhos dela brilharam. E ela sorriu de leve.

_Até onde o amor  
__Deve ir  
__Pra ouvir a voz  
__Que te faz sorrir  
__Ninguém vai me dizer  
__Como deve ser  
__O destino vai decidir_

- O que quer conversar?

- Sobre...

- É, eu sei - ela o interrompeu.

- Lene... Me desculpa. - Marlene o olhou, incrédula.

- Você quer que eu te desculpe? Black, isso não tem desculpas!

- É que... Eu não estou preparado para um compromisso sério assim, sabe?

- Sério? Estávamos juntos há seis meses! Isso era mais do que sério para mim! Você devia ter ao menos dito que não estava preparado para dizer que me amava. Mas não... Você simplesmente agradeceu e foi embora, e nunca mais falou comigo! Já faz um mês que você não fala comigo, Black.

- E já faz um mês que você me tortura com esse olhar, Marlene.

- Eu não sou que nem as outras que correm atrás de você desesperadas para que você volte. Eu faço tudo em silêncio. Eu faço você se sentir culpado só com um olhar. Eu sou diferente, Black. Diferente das suas outras namoradas ridículas que fazem papel de boba se arrastando ao seus pés.

Marlene sabia ser vingativa quando estava com ódio. Ela sabia ser má. E estava sendo. Ela estava descontando toda sua raiva do maroto, apenas com aquelas palavras.

Sirius não tinha expressão. Ele não sabia em que pensar. Simplesmente não sabia como agir. Ela tinha dito tudo o que sentia com aquelas palavras, e o fez sentir pior do que já estava. Ele sentiu-se péssimo. Péssimo por não ter sido o melhor namorado do mundo, péssimo por não ter falado com ela antes, péssimo por ver a imagem que ela tinha dele, péssimo por ser como ele era, por ser um galinha sem sentimentos.

"Eu fui muito má... Isso aí Marlene... É assim mesmo que tem que agir. Tem que ser má para ele ver o que você sentiu, ver o que você passou", refletiu Marlene, enquanto encarava o maroto com o olhar firme e ameaçador.

- Eu... Lene...

- Black, quer saber? Esquece isso, ok? Finge que nada aconteceu e me esquece! Agora se me dá licença, eu vou comer, porque estou com fome.

Não esperou ele responder e saiu de lá irritada.

- Quando eu for embora, Lene, você não vai sentir minha falta não é? - disse Sirius em seu tom normal de voz, imaginando que ela já estaria bem longe a ponto de não conseguir ouvir o que ele disse. Mas ela estava encostada na parede do corredor, num canto escuro onde ele não a via, e ouvira o que ele dissera.

- Sim, Sirius... Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta - respondeu Marlene, antes de voltar a caminhar, rumando para o Salão Principal.

_Eu sou assim  
__Se você quer ficar  
__Nunca vai saber onde vou  
__Eu sou assim  
__O que parece ser não é o que sou  
__Eu sou assim  
__Não quero me enganar nem te machucar_  
_Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
__Eu sou assim_

Uma semana depois da conversa entre os dois. E uma semana de Marlene McKinnon ignorando Sirius Black.

A vida da morena já tinha voltado ao normal, e tudo estava como era antes de tudo acontecer, incluindo o início do namoro dos dois. As garotas de Hogwarts estavam mais felizes do que nunca, já que parecia que Sirius Black tinha voltado à ativa e estava fazendo seus convites para voltar a ficar em primeiro lugar, já que Tiago - mesmo correndo atrás da ruiva - tinha o ultrapassado em quase vinte garotas.

Marlene estava recuperando suas notas, estudando com Lílian para recuperar as matérias perdidas... Também estava voltando à ativa. Mas ela ainda sentia algo pelo maroto. Claro, gostava dele desde seu quinto ano e, no sétimo ano, namorou com ele por seis meses. Não era fácil esquecer.

- Eu acho que você deveria sair com algum outro garoto para esquecer o Black. Não sei como você conseguiu se apaixonar por um maroto. O único que presta lá é o Remo.

- Lily, eu me apaixonei pelo Sirius do mesmo jeito que você se apaixonou pelo Tiago. Quando eu vi, já estava morrendo de ciúmes da garota com quem ele estava ficando.

- E você faz o favor de me lembrar que eu gosto dele? Muito obrigada por ajudar a minha mente a apagá-lo.

- Se é assim, Lily, se você quer esquecer o Tiago, por que não sai com outros como está me sugerindo?

A ruiva ficou calada encarando a amiga.

- E eu tentando te ajudar...

- Ai gente, vocês não entendem? Eu não quero sair com outro, eu não quero esquecer o Sirius! Eu queria que ele não fosse o idiota que ele é. e que ele parasse de agarrar garotas na minha frente para mostrar que ele me esqueceu.

- Eu acho que ele não quer beijá-las na sua frente. Acho que você passa por ele enquanto ele está beijando. Eu já reparei que toda vez que a gente passa e ele está com uma garota, ele disfarça - comentou Alice, sentando-se na cama e entregando uma colher para cada uma.

- Seção brigadeiro? - Marlene perguntou.

- Eu acho que esse momento exige seção brigadeiro - a amiga retorquiu.

- É perfeito... Sabem... Eu queria que ele fosse menos... Canalha. - Marlene comeu um pouco do brigadeiro, antes de soltar um soluço baixinho. As amigas soltaram as colheres dentro do pote e abraçaram a morena.

- Sabe o que isso me faz lembrar? - Marlene disse, depois de um tempo abraçada com as amigas.

- O quê?

- Um dia em que a gente saiu junto...

- Não, sem lembranças dele!

- Mas essa eu não contei pra vocês.

- E daí? É uma lembrança dele, de qualquer forma.

- Mas foi tão lindo!

- Eu não quero ouvir! - Lílian e Alice reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então não ouçam! Eu posso lembrar dela, sozinha! Vocês não precisam ouvir.

- Não vamos deixar você se lembrar - teimou Alice.

- Não precisam deixar. - Ela correu para sua cama e fechou o cortinado.

- Lene! - Lílian tentou abrir o cortinado mas não conseguiu. - Ah, não! Tire esse feitiço.

- Não. Me deixem em paz! - Ela se deitou em sua cama e começou a lembrar...

_- Hmm! Brigadeiro! Oba! – Ela pegou o pote da mão do namorado e começou a comer._

_- Assim você fica gorda!_

_- Melhor engordar com brigadeiro do que engordar de tanto comer, que nem o seu amigo. _

_Sirius sorriu, e logo essa risada se transformou em uma gargalhada._

_- O que foi?_

_- Tem um pouco de brigadeiro no canto da sua boca. Na verdade não é um pouco, é muito._

_Marlene se preparou para limpar com a mão, mas o maroto a segurou._

_- Pode deixar que eu limpo pra você. - O sorriso do canto dos seus lábios era maroto. Se aproximou dela e a beijou ardentemente. Mas esse beijo não a fez soltar o brigadeiro. Até que Sirius tentou._

_- Você disse que ia limpar. Não me beijar, ou tentar roubar o brigadeiro de mim._

_- Agora você está limpa! - Sirius sorriu. - E eu com vontade de comer mais brigadeiro. Beijo com chocolate é uma maravilha._

_- Fala sério! O meu beijo é uma maravilha - gracejou Marlene._

_- Ah, eu não me lembro de como é. Eu acho que você deveria me mostrar de novo, para que eu possa me lembrar._

_- É?_

_- Uhum..._

_- Então tá. - Ela o puxou pela nuca e deu outro beijo, ainda melhor que o outro. _

Marlene voltou à realidade, e decidiu que conversaria com Sirius. Mas não tinha coragem, não poderia ser cara-a-cara.

- Pode ser uma carta... - murmurou para si mesma.

Sim, seria uma carta. Mas, para isso, ela teria que abrir o cortinado e as suas amigas iriam encher. "Eu não preciso abrir cortinado algum." Pegou sua varinha e conjurou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, começando a escrever. Estava horrível. Amassou e jogou para o alto, sentindo a bolinha de papel cair sobre sua cabeça. E assim foi, escrevia e jogava fora. Durante um bom tempo, ela tentou escrever milhares de cartas e uma era pior que a outra. Até que chegou à carta perfeita.

_Se eu pudesse explicar  
O amor com palavras  
Pra te falar  
Mas não perco o meu tempo_  
_Deixo o tempo ganhar  
__Mas um tempo pra mim_

Ele estava deitado em sua cama pensando nela, para variar um pouco. Pensava em como ela parecia indiferente à tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, e em como ele estava agindo. Era o Sirius de antes, aquele galinha, idiota e sem coração que ela amava, mas que agora odiava.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas em sua janela. Se levantou preguiçosamente e foi abri-la, dando passagem para a coruja já tão conhecida dele.

- Como vai, Athens?

A coruja de cor meio alaranjada e olhos azuis tão escuros que, para quem não prestasse atenção, eram pretos, deu uma leve bicadinha na mão do maroto. Depois de seis meses enviando mensagens de Marlene para Sirius e do maroto para a morena, ela passou a ter Sirius como um segundo dono. Tanto que, quando ele enviava cartas, ficava brava por não ter sido a escolhida.

Ele recolheu a carta e deu um agrado para a coruja, que ficou esperando pela resposta.

- Pode ir. Se precisar eu chamo. - Ela deu um pio de leve e foi embora.

Abriu a carta, receoso. Estava com medo do que o esperava.

- Ainda bem que não é um berrador - comentou baixinho para ele mesmo.

Leu a carta várias vezes, tentando acreditar no que lia. Não era possível.

_Sirius,_

_Por mais que eu tente afastar as lembranças, elas sempre conseguem retornar, de forma mais intensa, de uma maneira que eu não consigo suportar._

_Estava me lembrando, nesse momento, de quando comemos brigadeiro lá na Sala Precisa, lembra? Estava fazendo uma "seção brigadeiro" com as meninas e me lembrei. É fácil lembrar dos momentos bons que vivemos juntos, mas não consigo me lembrar dos ruins. Elas me ajudariam a te esquecer, só as lembranças. Mas eu não as tenho. Eu as perdi._

_Sempre me pego me lembrando de como vivemos felizes nesses seis meses. É péssimo isso, não? Eu nunca me imaginei viajando e lembrando de coisas românticas, porque eu não sou romântica e você sabe muito bem disso._

_Eu só queria ter você de volta pra mim. Mas não o atual Sirius. O Sirius que você foi enquanto éramos namorados. O Sirius que não corria de mim e que não fingia que não me via. E o Sirius que não tinha medo daquelas três palavras que eu não vou repetir agora. _

_Eu não paro de pensar em você. Isso é torturante, muito torturante! Eu estudo com a Lily, assisto às aulas, almoço, janto, tomo café da manhã... Mas tudo é pensando em você. _

_Eu queria ser algo mais na sua vida, de novo. Mais do que uma simples garota que passa pelos corredores, que presta atenção nas aulas, que fica na biblioteca com a amiga estudando durante horas, mais que uma garota que senta longe de você sempre que pode. Queria voltar a ser sua, a sentir seus lábios novamente, a ouvir você sussurrando coisas lindas no meu ouvido, palavras reconfortantes quando estiver triste..._

_Nunca voltarei a ser a Marlene McKinnon de antes, e você sabe disso também. Você foi o responsável por isso._

_Eu preciso de você aqui comigo, do meu lado, me reconfortando, me abraçando. Não precisa dizer que seremos felizes para sempre e que nada mais vai nos separar, e não precisa me dizer que está tudo bem. Eu só preciso do calor dos seus braços mais uma vez, do gosto dos seus lábios ao menos uma última vez, e dos arrepios que seus sussurros causam, por mais um último momento._

_Com carinho,_

_Marlene _

Sorriu depois da quinta vez que leu a carta. Desceu as escadas, e encontrou a morena entrando no Salão Comunal. Provavelmente esperava pela volta de Athens com uma resposta lá no corujal e, como ela não viera, decidira voltar para seu quarto. Mas não esperava encontrar o maroto por lá.

- Boa tarde, Marlene.

- Por favor, não fale comigo, Black. - Virou as costas e saiu do Salão Comunal novamente. O maroto suspirou e a seguiu.

Viu o momento em que ela virou o corredor e continuou andando, já que ela também parecia não estar com pressa. Ela estava indo para os jardins, então ele também iria.

Ela sabia que ele a seguia. Tinha certeza, na verdade. Conhecia o maroto suficientemente bem para saber que ele estava atrás dela, que não deixaria aquilo do jeito que estava.

Ela só queria um lugar calmo para conversarem. E, já que o tempo estava feio, ninguém estaria nos jardins naquele momento. Pisou na grama e diminuiu os passos, andando mais devagar.

- Marlene...

- Black, eu disse que não queria falar com você.

- Mas você vai falar.

- Não vou, não.

- Por favor.

Ela parou de caminhar e se virou para ele.

- Fala.

- Eu... Marlene... Sabe...

- Viu? Você nunca consegue conversar direito! Aprende a conversar, e depois vem falar comigo. O que tem de errado com você? Você não percebe que...

- Eu te amo.

_Olha eu já pensei  
__Que de ninguém  
__Eu nunca precisei  
_Mas quando vi você  
_Descobri que eu me enganei_

Parou de pensar. Não podia ser. Ela não ouvira aquelas palavras vindas da boca do moreno. Era impossível! Ele não era o Sirius, era alguém que bebera a poção Polissuco.

O encarou nos olhos. Ele também a encarava, e ela podia ver a verdade neles.

- Black, eu não vou cair em mais uma de suas brincadeiras... Eu já estou cansada de sofrer, ok?

- Marlene, é verdade. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa minha vida. Mais do que eu jamais amei cada pedacinho de mim. Você é muito importante na minha vida.

Ela acreditava sim. Só não queria assumir para ele. Não queria parecer mais uma daquelas garotas ridículas que corriam atrás dele. Maldito orgulho...

- Me prova. Mostra pra mim que você me ama de verdade, me mostra que não é mais uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, e que daqui a pouco o Potter vai sair debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e vocês dois vão começar a rir de mim, Black. Eu quero provas de que...

Surpresa, beijo, escuro. Olhos fechados e lábios colados, em um beijo apaixonado. O mais apaixonado que Hogwarts já vira até aquele momento.

_Eu sou assim  
__Se você quer ficar  
_Nunca vai saber onde vou  
_Eu sou assim  
__O que parece ser não é o que sou  
__Eu sou assim  
__Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
__Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
__Eu sou assim_

Marlene sentia a verdade naquele beijo, a paixão do maroto. Era o melhor beijo de sua vida. O mais verdadeiro.

Uma fina garoa começou a cair enquanto eles se beijavam. Não estavam nem aí para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Toda Hogwarts podia aparecer ali, naquele momento, que eles não ligariam nem um pouco. Estavam se beijando, estavam se amando e fazendo as pazes, e nada iria impedir ou atrapalhar o momento.

As línguas vasculhavam a boca inteira, dando um gosto picante ao beijo. Sirius tinha ambas as mãos na cintura dela e ela tinha uma das mãos acariciando o tórax dele a outra estava no seu cabelo. Cada vez mais, Sirius a puxava para perto de si e parecia que ele a queria só pra ele e pra sempre. Ele começou a passar as mãos nas costas e na cintura da garota. O beijo foi terminando aos poucos, até se tornar um selinho.

- E agora, você acredita em mim?

- É... Eu acho que tenho que acreditar não é? Mas eu ainda não tenho muita certeza.

Ele sorriu novamente e se aproximou lentamente, unindo seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez.

_Se você quer ficar  
__Nunca vai saber onde vou  
__Eu sou assim  
__O que parece ser não é o que sou  
__Eu sou assim  
__Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
__Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
__Eu sou assim_

E assim eles ficaram. Se beijando na chuva, se amando, fazendo as pazes.

Mostrando que não seriam três simples palavras que iriam separá-los novamente. Eles se amavam e esse era o mais importante.

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa! Eu fiquei orgulhosa dessa fic! Tão linda! Também, com os incentivos da Mylla qualquer um escreve uma fic e fica orgulhosa dela depois, rs... Ela, é com a música** Eu sou assim** da **Luisa Possi**. 

Queria agradecer à Mylla Evans que me ajudou a escrever, me deu algumas idéias que, sem elas, eu não escreveria, porque não iam vir outras e que betou a fic pra mim! Êêêêê! Mylla, muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Eu te amo demais:D

**N/B:** Ai, eu amei o resultado dessa fic. E fico feliz por ter ajudado, mesmo que tenha sido pouco. Mas eu simplesmente tinha de meter o bedelho, porque Marlene/Sirius é perfeito, e eu amo eles! Além de que Paty é a coisoca mais fofa desse mundo... Te adoro, menina! Ah, sim... E como não poderia deixar de ser, vou fazer um marketing... Procurem pela comunidade desse casal fofo no orkut, hein? Beijinhos da Mylla!

Eu quero reviews com qualquer tipo de crítica! Seja ela positiva ou negativa, ok? Por favor!

Beijos para vocês!

♥ **Paty Felton** ♥


End file.
